


Godfathers Know Best

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Implied Harry/Sirius, M/M, Rimming, godfather/godson, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lee, because apparently I can't resist a request for 100 words of cross-gen. Also thanks to Torino for reassuring me, because damn, I'm rusty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Godfathers Know Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



> For Lee, because apparently I can't resist a request for 100 words of cross-gen. Also thanks to Torino for reassuring me, because damn, I'm rusty.

Harry can spend hours at the small of Teddy's back, licking sweat-kissed skin, flicking his tongue down to tease the Teddy's cleft and back, then simply breathing in Teddy's scent. But Teddy will squirm and arc against him until Harry must give in. He'll spread Teddy's thighs and open him wide, swirling his tongue around Teddy's rim. And Teddy will beg so prettily. "Please, Harry, more—please, Harry, God—fuck—you don't have to go this slow." 

But Harry won't be rushed. Not for the first time, at least. He was taught better than that; Teddy will be too. 

Godfathers always know best.


End file.
